Training?
by Terev316
Summary: Mileena gets bored so she and Scorp decide to train and well.. things get heated to say the least. Oh, and one of Scorpion's rivals is in too.. Caution: Must be 18 or older to read. Enjoy!


**It has been a few weeks since Scorpion had saved Mileena from her enemy, Baraka. Mileena had been feeling bored as of late so she decided to make some fun with her savior.**

"Hey Scorpy!" Mileena yelled out.

**There was no answer.**

"Hm, I wonder where he could be?" Mileena thought to herself.

She had started to walk around her new home, the Netherrealm. She was freaked out when she had first seen the hands were trying to dig themselves out of their resting place when she got to her new home. Eventually, she had made a game out of it, she would run around them saying "Na na na na na, you can't touch me!".

Finally after searching for what seemed like hours, Mileena had found her savior, Scorpion meditating on a land bridge. About what, only he knows.

** In Scorpions mind**

_The crowd was cheering all around the stadium, applauding the epic fight that had just ended. Scorpion was looking at his opponent who slowly got up with his hand on his head, trying to get his head on straight. _

"You have fought well. However, not well enough to save your life!" Scorpion said to his opponent.

"Don't.. kill me"

"Why should I spare your life, you coward Lin Kuei?" Scorpion yelled out

"I may have killed you before, but in return you have killed me." Noob Saibot said.

"So what? Am I supposed to think we are even then?" Scorpion yelled out.

"Listen, Scorpion, imagine this, me and you against everyone else. We would be an unstoppable force. Everyone would fear us!" Noob said.

"Never!" Scorpion yelled out as he pulled off his mask, revealing a skull covered in flames.

"Very well then!" Noob said as he summoned Saibot behind an unsuspecting Scorpion.

_Scorpion had started to breath fire to Noob, but before it could reach him, Saibot had grabbed Scorpion from behind and fell to his back, allowing Noob to escape Scorpions wrath. A few seconds later, Saibot had vanished aswell._

"I knew you wouldn't face death with honor, Lin Kuei!" Scorpion yelled out.

**In the Netherrealm**

_Scorpion had snapped out of his meditation when he heard someone creeping up behind him. He had hoped it was Noob. He quickly teleported behind his captive, put his arm around their neck and put one of his swords to their back. _

"Now will you-" Scorpion stopped when he realised that the person he got was Mileena.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me when I am meditating?" Scorpion asked her as he released her from his grasp and put his sword back.

"I like it when you are angry Scorpy." Mileena teased.

Scorpion scoffed at the comment.

"Who did you think I was?" She asked him when she turned to meet him.

"That is none of your concern." Scorpion told her.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Mileena asked.

"Why do you always ask me questions?" Scorpion asked her.

"Because I want to get to know you better." She responded.

"I won't tell you." Scorpion said.

"I got an idea, how about we spar? If I win you tell me who it was, if you win you won't, deal?" Mileena asked.

"Sounds fair enough, I need to train anyway." Scorpion answered.

_The two gave each other five feet away to stretch._

** In Mileena's mind**

"Hm, what should I go for first? If I go for his arms, he'll take my legs out from under me then have his way with me... No not that way, stay focused Milly, worry about that later, I need to think of a gameplan."

**In Scorpion's mind**

"Should I go for her arms? If I do that it will neutralize her energy powered sais. However, she has the ablity to teleport, then again so do I. Wait, got an idea!"

**In the Netherrealm**

"Are you ready Scorpy?" Mileena yelled out.

"The question is, are you ready?" Scorpion taunted.

_The two had ran at each other, with Mileena screaming. Just before they were about to collide, Scorpion had vanished in thin air._

"Oh, so thats how you wanna fight huh? Well two can play at this game." Mileena said as she had vanished into the ground.

_In mid air, Scorpion had found Mileena and knocked her hard to the ground. _

"What the? How did you do that?" Mileena asked.

_Scorpion did not respond, with words atleast... he responded with fire. The fire had caused a screaming Mileena to jump off the ground._

"Ow!" Mileena yelled out.

_Scorpion had taken advantage of Mileena stopping for that moment to puch her in her half tarkartan face knocking her to the ground again. Scorpion had been in this position before, he remembers the first time these two fought. Mileena was playing possum. Once again Scorpion had summoned fire from the ground. The second he did that, Mileena had dissappeared into the ground in a purple haze. Scorpion had started to take in his surroundings when suddenly, Mileena kicked Scorpion in the face, causing him to stagger. Mileena decided to pull out her sais and try to stab Scorpion, she charged him. Scorpion had been playing possum on her, before she could get to him, he launched out his kunai chain, knocking one of her sais out of her hands. Mileena had lost focus and looked at the hand that lost the sai. Scorpion once again took advantage of the situation and took her legs out from under her only this time wrapping his legs around hers keeping her down. After a few seconds of applying as much pressure to her legs, he let her go, thinking that she wouldn't be able to stand up for a while. _

"We're done." Scorpion said.

"No.. we're not." Mileena said in protest.

"You can't even walk, how do you suspect to get me?" Scorpion asked.

"Like this." Mileena said as she turned into a ball and rolled at Scorpion. He fell down on his back, this time with Mileena straddling him.

"See? Told you I can sti- oh!" Mileena stopped when she felt something hard under her.

"What?" Scorpion asked.

"I didn't know fighting made you turned on, Scorpy!" Mileena said.

"Wha- I am not!" Scorpion protested.

"Yes you are, I can feel it." Mileena said with what she called her playful smile.

"So what?" Scorpion asked.

"Milee- what are you doing?!" Scorpion yelled out in fear as he saw her take her mask off and undoing his pants freeing his member.

"No! Mileena no!" Scorpion yelled out.

"Oh don't worry Scorpy, I wont hurt you." Mileena playfully said.

_Mileena had her tarkartan tongue around his member licking it like a popsicle stick on a hot day. This had caused Scorpion's muscles to loosen up. _

"Mileena..." Scorpion said.

"Shh." Mileena retorted.

_She continued to lick Scorpion's "spear" for another few minutes until Scorpion decided that it was his turn to take command. He had vanished in thin air before Mileena causing her to whimper, until he reappeared behind her._

"Scorpy? What are yo- oh yeah!" She yelled out.

_Scorpion had torn off the clothing that had covered her woman hood and put his member in her folds. Mileena's moans could be heard all over the Netherrealm. Scorpion had pulled Scorpion junior out and decided to flip Mileena over on her back then go back at it again. Shortly thereafter the two had climaxed causing Scorpion to fall beside the breathless Mileena._

**"**...Wow.." Mileena said.

"It's been awhile since I've done that." Scorpion said.

"I have a question Scorp." Mileena said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Who did you think I was when you had your arm around my neck and your sword at my back?"


End file.
